The Interceptors: Lex Talionis (History of Margovya)
|noofepisodes = 13 |premiere = June 5, 2016 |finale = August 28, 2016 |writer = , , |director = , , |broadcast = |previous = |next = }} The Interceptors: Lex Talionis is the name of the ninth season of . It stars , , , , , and . The series is a thirteen-episode serial, and in it, the Interceptors must tackle the threat of a gang of extrajudicial killers wreaking havoc throughout Margovya. Lex Talionis is the third of a three-season extension approved by the on October 2013. Filming began on October 2015 and wrapped up by March 2016. The series premiered on June 5, 2016 and concluded on August 28 of the same year. The series reverted to the song "Short Change Hero" by the British band as its opening theme after negative reception to last season's opening theme. Plot The Interceptors are now a forever changed side after the departure of Ieronim Antonovich and the deaths of Stanislav Bekchurambetov and Casemiro Gonçalves during their last mission to foil "Plan Yellow", the plot to overthrow the Margovyan government and replace it with a military junta. Polikarp Chakulakov takes over as the new Interceptor at Ieronim's recommendation, and after a quiet few months on the job, the Interceptors are suddenly tasked by Director Soryanova to investigate the deaths of two American soccer players playing in Margovya in a hotel fire in Casinovich, Sugalskaya. Polikarp initially refuses to look into the case because he believes that it is "well below the Interceptors' pay grade", but after taking a look at the evidence and the circumstances of the deaths, Polikarp eventually relents to accepting the case. It turns out that this case is not just simply about the deaths of two girls in suspicious circumstances; it's about something bigger than even the Interceptors could have imagined.... Cast Main cast * as * as * as Mstislav Denchov * as * as Yelizaveta Glebova * as Fernando Tarrasco * as Supporting cast * as RBI Director Eva Soryanova * as Borislav Ulyanov, hitherto unknown twin brother of and leader of the RBI task force investigating the extrajudicial killings in Margovya * as Britt Hanks, one of the two girls who "died" in an "accidental" hotel fire * as Erin Jennings, the other girl who "died" in the hotel fire * as Amelia Dulce Peña, leader of the Huesca Cartel and a shrewd and cunning woman seeking to become top dog in Margovya and eventually South America by eliminating her rivals in any way possible * as Mateo Rey Peña, twin brother of Amy Peña and a ruthless enforcer for the Huesca Cartel * as Justin Mendoza, friend of the Peña twins and trusted associate and enforcer * as Nicolai Mendez, another friend and enforcer of the Peñas * as Daniil "Attila" Lunokov, president of the Greendrop chapter of the Huns, a biker gang in an uneasy alliance with the Huesca Cartel * as Esperanza "Countess" Palafox, vice president of the Huns' Greendrop chapter * as Kseniya "Kid" Lavrova, Huns Greendrop chapter sergeant-at-arms * as Audra Jacobs, an English footballer in Margovya * as Pearl Riggs, an American tourist * as Slobodan Bulovic, leader of the Crows, an organized crime syndicate originating from the nation of Nordskania * as "Roseanne", revolutionary leader of the anti-Communist movement in Nordskania * as Vissarion Zhivkov, Communist dictator of Nordskania (cameo) * as General Arbat Balkonovich, commander of the Margovyan contingent to the United Nations Mission to Nordskania (UNMINORD) (cameo) * as Senior Lieutenant Gelbalonskaya * as Senior Lieutenant Slavina Episodes Category:Margovya Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors (History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors seasons (History of Margovya)